Je suis un homo comme ils disent
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / SongFic sur la chanson "Comme ils disent" de Charles Aznavour. Bill est travesti, son coeur bat fort pour un client régulier mais ne sait pas comment faire pour l'oublier.


**Je suis un homo comme ils disent**

Il est tard, la chaleur ambiante de l'endroit confiné se fait pesante et une voix s'élève lentement. Une voix suave, douce et sensuelle dévoilant un peu de lassitude. Une voix masculine qui laisse s'envoler bien des rancœurs. Un chant qui n'accuse pas, mais qui constate tristement.

_Ecoutez-le simplement…_

**J'habite seul avec maman  
Dans un très vieil appartement  
Rue Sarasate  
J'ai pour me tenir compagnie  
Une tortue deux canaris  
Et une chatte**

On dit de lui qu'il est différent. Mais pourtant, il est comme tous les autres qui peuplent cette terre, un humain. Et en cette soirée de novembre, où le froid glace les sangs, il veut prouver qu'il a le droit d'être aimé. En cette soirée de novembre, il veut prouver à tous ces hommes, mais surtout un, qu'il a un cœur. Que ce dernier bat comme les leurs, et que parfois il appelle à l'aide, ou à l'amour.

_Entendez-vous ces mots si simples remplis de vérité…_

**Pour laisser maman reposer  
Très souvent je fais le marché  
Et la cuisine  
Je range, je lave, j'essuie,  
A l'occasion je pique aussi  
A la machine**

Lui c'est un jeune brun de dix neuf ans qui habite dans un immeuble un peu délabré. Il ne vit pas seul, non, il est toujours avec sa mère qu'il aide au maximum. Il n'a plus qu'elle, ou plutôt, il n'a toujours eu qu'elle. Il l'aime plus que tout et compte bien lui rendre tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte depuis sa plus petite enfance. Elle est la seule à ne jamais l'avoir blâmé, la seule à ne jamais l'avoir regardé piteusement, méchamment…Jamais une once de dégout, parce que c'est son fils et qu'il est la chair de sa chair. Parce qu'il l'a toujours aidée à surmonter la vie, que sans lui elle ne se serait peut être pas autant battue pour avoir cette vie qu'elle considère comme décente. Ils ont un toit, à manger, ils sont heureux dans leur bulle.

_Ecoutez encore cette chanson qu'il souffle lentement sur un air de piano…_

**  
Le travail ne me fait pas peur  
Je suis un peu décorateur  
Un peu styliste  
Mais mon vrai métier c'est la nuit.  
Que je l'exerce en travesti :  
Je suis artiste **

Sa vie a toujours été difficile. Il voyait les autres enfants avec leurs nouveaux vêtements achetés dans les grands magasins. Il a été envieux par moment, mais finalement il a compris qu'on ne choisissait pas forcément sa vie et qu'il avait au moins l'amour de sa mère. Il a connu et connaît toujours la galère, le besoin d'argent, car sans ça on ne vit pas. Alors oui chaque nuit, il va dans les sous sols tabous faire son spectacle. Il n'y a pas vraiment prit goût, mais il n'a que ça, il assume et il ne s'abaisse pas aux remarques. Depuis qu'il a seize ans il se sert de son corps pour faire rêver les autres sans pour autant se laisser toucher. Il tient à son humilité, il l'entretient et estime déjà qu'il en fait assez pour leurs yeux. Il se transforme en femme chaque soir oui, il revêt la féminité mais n'en reste pas moins un homme. C'est son métier, il est travesti et il en vie. Habitué à ce monde sombre où quelques lumières viennent éclairer sa peau, il ne demande rien d'autre à part qu'on le laisse vivre ce qu'il est.

_Fermez les yeux et vibrez encore au son de sa voix…_

**J'ai un numéro très spécial  
Qui finit en nu intégral  
Après strip-tease  
Et dans la salle je vois que  
Les mâles n'en croient pas leurs yeux.  
Je suis un homme, oh !  
Comme ils disent**

S'il a toujours gardé son humilité précieusement, il a su dévoiler son intimité. Au début gênant, il a apprit à supporter les regards pas forcément bienveillants. Parfois on le siffle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est beau, ou plutôt bon à baiser…Mais d'autres fois, il reçoit des insultes lorsque les hommes découvrent son identité sexuelle. Il est bien un homme, aucun doute, alors parfois, lorsqu'il retire les tissus délicatement pailletés et brillants, la vérité faisant surface, les clients comprennent qu'ils ont fantasmé sur un homme. Honteux, ils remettent la faute sur le danseur. Il n'a pourtant jamais porté de fausse poitrine, préférant mêler son personnage à lui-même. Difficile à comprendre lorsqu'on sait qu'il est sensé être travesti de la tête au pied. Mais…C'est une façon pour lui de ne pas se perdre dans ce déguisement. Il a besoin de se sentir lui-même.

_La musique joue, le texte défile…  
_

**Vers les trois heures du matin  
On va manger entre copains  
De tous les sexes  
Dans un quelconque bar-tabac  
Et là on s'en donne à cœur joie  
Et sans complexe **

Le jeune travesti a des amis aussi. Des amis comme lui, qui travaillent dans ce monde, qui le comprennent, qui ne le jugent pas. Ils rient, se racontent tout, sans peur, sans crainte. Ils boivent un peu, mais restent terre à terre se confiant les uns aux autres. Un besoin de parler comblé chaque soir car toujours ces gens là son présents. Il se sent entouré et aimé par au moins sa petite bande d'amis. Il y a des hommes, des femmes, des homosexuels comme lui, et puis les autres qui ne le sont pas mais qui l'aiment quand même parce que ça ne fait pas de lui un monstre.

_S'il vous plait écoutez-le…_

**  
On déballe des vérités  
Sur des gens qu'on a dans le nez  
On les lapide  
Mais on fait ça avec humour  
Enrobé dans des calembours  
Mouillés d'acide **

Ils encaissent les coups durs dans la boîte, sur scène, ou lorsqu'ils ondulent contre la barre, puis venant la fin, ils se moquent de tous ces gens qui se permettent de les insulter sans raison, juste parce qu'ils essayent d'avoir une vie en travaillant certes dénudés mais obligés d'assumer. Tous ceux là, qui ne les aiment pas, et qui pourtant ne se gênent pas pour se rincer l'œil gentiment chaque soir parfois dans un coin sombre pensant passer inaperçus ne seraient pas capables de faire la moitié de ce que ce brun androgyne fait tous les soirs. Alors lui est ses copains rient de leurs mines déconfites au moment du streap-tease, les imitant avec une touche d'exagération.

_Et oui pour une fois il se met à nu mais en chanson…_

**On rencontre des attardés  
Qui pour épater leurs tablées  
Marchent et ondulent  
Singeant ce qu'ils croient être nous  
Et se couvrent, les pauvres fous  
De ridicule**

Ce beau brun se retrouve trop souvent confronté à la nature humaine. Celle qui vous blâme sans voir qu'elle se rend pathétique. Effectivement ils ne sont pas homo eux. Effectivement ils ne les comprennent pas. Effectivement ils ne seront jamais comme eux. Alors pourquoi essayent-ils de les imiter méchamment puisque finalement ces hommes ne veulent pas que tout le monde deviennent comme eux, mais juste compréhensifs. Ils ne cherchent pas leurs semblables chez tous les êtres, juste la tolérance.

_Il ne pleurera pas ce soir, il chante…_

**  
Ça gesticule et parle fort  
Ça joue les divas, les ténors  
De la bêtise  
Moi les lazzis, les quolibets  
Me laissent froid puisque c'est vrai.  
Je suis un homme, oh !  
Comme ils disent  
**

Finalement, qu'ils continuent à se moquer. Qu'ils continuent à rire tous ces clowns, puisqu'il sait qu'il a toujours été comme il est. Il sait qu'il est un homo, une tapette, un pédé, une tafiole. Il le sait et depuis tant d'années à souffrir, une carapace imperméable s'est formée, ça ne le touche plus. Il est immunisé à force d'avoir trop reçu d'insultes…Toujours les mêmes, lassantes, lancinantes. Des mots durs qui ne passent pas totalement inaperçus mais presque. Après tout, il se dit que la vie d'homosexuelle sans les insultes est une belle utopie et que ça en fait partie.

_Comprenez-vous mieux sa vie en chanson ?_

**  
A l'heure où naît un jour nouveau  
Je rentre retrouver mon lot  
De solitude  
J'ôte mes cils et mes cheveux  
Comme un pauvre clown malheureux  
De lassitude**

Sa vie il la passe sous les projecteurs et dans la nuit. Le jour, il n'en connaît pas beaucoup les loisirs, il le passe souvent à se reposer, à ne plus penser à tout ça…Il vit la nuit, il n'aime pas vraiment la solitude mais il a apprit à vivre avec. Il n'est pas si bien que ça dans son rôle de travesti qui transcende son homosexualité. Il exacerbe son amour pour le sexe masculin en essayant de ressembler au sexe opposé. Pas vraiment réaliste comme jeu…Mais il paraît que ça fait rêver, c'est ce qu'on veut bien lui laisser entendre. Chacun sait que c'est plutôt un jeu qui fait bander.

_Il est toujours triste au fond, et sa voix le fait sentir encore… _

**Je me couche mais ne dors pas  
Je pense à mes amours sans joie  
Si dérisoires  
A ce garçon beau comme un Dieu  
Qui sans rien faire a mis le feu  
A ma mémoire **

Si ses nuits sont pailletés son cœur n'est jamais réchauffé par l'amour d'un autre. On le regarde, on le Sali d'un regard, on le dévisage, mais on ne l'aime pas. Il ne demande pourtant pas la lune…Juste un peu de sentiments dans sa vie d'homosexuel travesti. Personne ne lui a prouvé son amour mais cela ne l'empêche pas de penser à cet homme depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Un homme qui vient chaque semaine s'attabler au même endroit. Il est là tous les jeudis, il est toujours là quand le brun fait son show. Et depuis le premier jeudi, notre jeune travesti n'a d'yeux que pour lui. Lui qui ne viendra sûrement jamais lui dire qu'il veut le connaître. Lui qui se contente de le dévorer des yeux tous les soirs avant de lui déposer un billet au pied de sa barre avant de partir.

_Pourtant cet homme est là ce soir, et notre brun lui dédie cette chanson…__**  
**_

**Ma bouche n'osera jamais  
Lui avouer mon doux secret  
Mon tendre drame  
Car l'objet de tous mes tourments  
Passe le plus clair de son temps  
Au lit des femmes**

Depuis qu'il a vu son visage si jeune, cette allure voluptueuse et légère, il ne peut s'empêcher se penser à lui, chaque fois qu'il rentre chez lui, chaque fois qu'il n'est pas occupé à danser.Notre androgyne qui c'était promis de ne jamais rien laisser transparaître ose ce soir le regarder dans les yeux, il ose le fixer lui. Celui qui fait battre son cœur depuis tout ce temps. Celui qui a fait naître en lui des envies d'amour insupportables. Il a réveillé chez notre brun une passion folle mais engendré l'obligation de la garder secrète bien que cet homme n'ait jamais prononcé un seul mot désobligeant, se contentant de venir tous les jeudis au spectacle pas forcément fait par l'amoureux. Amoureux qui a toujours traîné dans les parages cependant, pour apercevoir ce visage qu'il admire tant.

_Ce soir il a étalé sa vie, ses tourments, il s'est adressé à lui pour une raison sentimentale mais il ose encore déversé sa rage et son incompréhension…_

**Nul n'a le droit en vérité  
De me blâmer de me juger  
Et je précise  
Que c'est bien la nature qui  
Est seule responsable si  
Je suis un homme, oh !  
Comme ils disent**

Et c'est vrai, il n'a pas choisi d'être homo. Il n'a jamais supplié personne d'être un pédé. Il n'a jamais demandé qu'on fasse de lui une tapette ou un homme méprisable. Il n'est pas un sous-homme, il est humain, comme les autres, il a le droit de vivre dignement et d'être aimé. On ne peut pas le sous estimer après tout le courage qu'il a eu face à la haine homophobe. S'il avait pu choisir il n'aurait pas cette vie là…Mais c'est la fatalité, certains choix son pris par la nature et l'on n'y peut rien faire.

Il les regarde tous, dans cette salle a présent éclairée. Il descend de la scène et marche entre les tables toujours le micro en main, il leur chante sa vérité. Il leur chante sa vie. Il lui chante son amour, à lui. Le blond dreadé, jeune et beau qui le rend si heureux par un simple regard et en même temps triste de se dire qu'il ne l'aura jamais l'ayant déjà vu repartir au bras des demoiselles du bar. Il ne connaît rien de lui pourtant il l'aime déjà. Il continue son dernier refrain et l'achève juste devant lui, ses iris plongés dans les siens, ne cillant pas. Il l'aime, oh oui il l'aime…

Le piano s'essouffle, la dernière note ne raisonne plus que dans les souvenirs et il se retourne pour aller poser son micro. Seulement, sa vie bascule au même moment. On le retourne brusquement et il goûte enfin au fruit défendu…Ses lèvres à lui, sur les siennes. Son souffle mélangé au sien. Son cœur contre le sien. Il est détendu et ses narines profitent des effluves du parfum de son cher désiré. L'homme sans nom se détache de lui et sous les applaudissements de toute la salle cachant les quelques sifflements honteux il lui dit simplement qu'il l'emmène avec lui pour ne plus jamais revenir ici. Il ne réfléchit plus, sauf peut être à savoir si ça n'est pas un rêve.

_Si cette soirée a bien été rêvée des dizaines de fois, le « je vous aime » mutuel prononcé à l'instant est bien réel…Les lèvres et la voix du blond sont trop parfaites pour avoir été imaginées. C'est simplement un rêve réalisé après toutes ces années…_


End file.
